


The Glass - Levi x Reader

by junglediffvictim



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junglediffvictim/pseuds/junglediffvictim
Summary: An unusually hot summer night leaves you struggling to fall asleep. Against your better judgement, you decide to sneak out and grab a glass of water, but you run into an unexpected guest.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	The Glass - Levi x Reader

Summer was always your least favorite season. After a long day of training with the 104th Cadet Corps, the only thing on your mind was sleep. However, the stuffy, sticky June weather made trying to fall asleep a nightmare. You had been miserably tossing and turning in your tiny bunk for god-knows-how-long, and you were getting desperate for relief. Eventually, you decided to sneak down to the mess hall and grab a cold glass of water, even if that meant breaking curfew. You had earned a reputation of being a “goody-two-shoes” among the cadets, and had never broken a rule before. But you knew for a fact that if you stayed in the unbearable heat, you would get no sleep whatsoever.

You crept out of the sleeping quarters, careful not to wake the others, and headed outside towards the mess hall. A gentle breeze greeted you as you stepped out of the dormitory, which felt incredibly refreshing. The dark sky was clear and the moon was a delicate sliver. In that moment, you were like a bird set free, standing before an endless night sky after curfew with the rest of the world asleep. You almost felt disappointed when you reached the mess hall, your initial destination.

You slowly opened the door to the mess hall. The last thing you wanted right now was to get caught without even getting your precious glass of water. The mess hall was dark, and you didn’t think anyone else would be there, so you assumed you were in the clear. You took a few more confident steps inside, but an abrupt voice made your stomach drop.

“What are you doing here at this hour, brat?” the voice asked in an icy tone.

You turned your head towards the source in a mixture of shock and horror. Game over. You’d been caught. As your eyes adjusted to the darkness, you saw that the owner of the voice was Captain Levi Ackerman. To be honest, you did find him attractive. But you’d also be lying if you said that you weren’t a little scared of him, especially when he catches you up after curfew.

“Uhh… umm… just getting some water, sir.” you said, voice trembling and heart pounding.

As you made eye contact with him, you became aware of just how little clothing you were wearing. Naturally, it was hot, so spoiler alert: it wasn’t much. You were clad in just a white tank top and black shorts. Suddenly, you were glad that the room was so dark because it successfully concealed your reddening cheeks.

“Tsk, well don’t just stand there. Get your water already.” 

You could detect a hint of annoyance in the Captain’s voice, but dared not to question it. “Are you seriously letting me off the hook?” you asked, delicately creeping inside in case he changed his mind.

“Well, I’m here too, aren’t I? If I punished you, I’d be a hypocrite.” he replied. You were smart enough to not ask any more questions.

You walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup. As you filled it up, you took the opportunity to sneak a glance at Levi. He was seated at a table in the middle of the room, sipping a cup of tea, periodically jotting paperwork down. You couldn’t help but admire his features. The way his brows furrowed when he concentrated particularly hard. His steely gray eyes, accompanied by darker circles than usual. You felt your eyes lazily drifting down to his well-developed physi-

Crap. He noticed you staring. You instantly turned your head back, looking down and turning even redder. You filled your cup and tiptoed back towards the door.

“Where are you going now, brat?” Levi asked. His voice cut through the quiet air, making you jump and nearly spill your water.

“Um, just outside, sir. There’s a light breeze. It’s cooler. Sir.”

He looked back down at his paperwork. “She has a point.” he murmured to himself as he stood up. 

You walked outside and took a seat on the stairs outside the door of the mess hall. You heard footsteps behind you, and your jaw nearly dropped as Levi sat on the same step as you. You couldn’t help but stare in utter disbelief, with unblinking eyes the size of saucers. _There’s no way. This has to be a fever dream,_ you thought to yourself.

“Tsk. Y/N, are you dizzy?” Levi said, snapping you out of your trance-like state.

“Oh, uh, no, I’m just surprised you came outside too, sir.” you said, returning your gaze to the ground.

“It’s cooler out here. I’m not fond of tonight’s weather.”

“Y-Yeah, me neither. The whole reason I came out here was because I couldn’t sleep.”

“Welcome to the club.” he stated bluntly. “Y/N, you’re the last person I’d expect to see out here.”

“Uh,” you began, absentmindedly twirling your hair with your finger. “I was pretty desperate for some water. I-I’m not usually this reckless, I swear.” 

“Well, if you consider sneaking out past curfew reckless, then you’ve got a lot to learn.” he smirked.

Wait, smirked? Levi Ackerman can show emotion? You were sure this was a fever dream by now. Unfortunately, you had finished your water by now, so your excuse to be with Levi was gone. Without a word, you stood up and returned inside to wash your cup. It was certain that Levi would turn you in if you left a mess. 

You walked back outside, but stopped in the grass a few feet in front of the mess hall. You closed your eyes, trying to savor your last bit of freedom. After imprinting the serenity of the night into your memory, you gave a dejected sigh and began to walk back.

“Y/N,” Levi began. You turned your head back to him. “Get some sleep. We can’t afford to have one of our only decent cadets worn out.”

You chuckled to yourself. “I’ll try, sir.” Maybe you were too exhausted to think rationally, but you felt a sudden spark of confidence. “But if I can’t, will you still be here?”

“Tsk, possibly. If you can muster to sneak out past curfew again, that is.” he stated without looking up from his paperwork.

You smiled to yourself. “Challenge accepted.” you said as you turned your head forward and began your walk back to the dorms. 

**Author's Note:**

> um lol hey this is my first ever fic so no bully pls >_<


End file.
